Passed you
by NotascrazyasI
Summary: Are Canada's emails to England really hopeless? Does England really love America? UGH! I CAN'T STAND THE SUSPENSE! READ IT! Anyway, please read and tell me what you think


**_This is actually cuter than I thought it'd be~_**

**_I'm not going to tell you what pairings are, cause that'll ruin the suprise~ :3_**

**_I don't own Hetalia... I just don't._**

* * *

**I passed you on the street the other day. You were with my brother and did not spare a glance my way. It wasn't unusual, I really should know that. There have been few times where I have even been able to catch your emerald gaze, and when those occurences happened I'm sure you saw blue instead of violet.**

**You never actually see me. You've never actually cared, even when I was under your care all those years ago. The only one of your charges you ever paid attention to was my spoiled brat of a brother. Do you even remember our names? Do you even realize my feelings?**

**Because of you I am confused often and... jealous. Many times I have had to avoid my brother because my face would get all red and I would grow angry at him. My brother and I used to be so close. Now, because of you, we will probably never be that close again.**

I paused my continuous typing to gaze at the screen in front of me. A sense of despair entered my mind as I thought of my eight other messages I had sent to the Englishman. None of them had reached his sight, either by my seemingly never-ending invisibility, or by the simple but undeniably cruel delete button, I didn't know which.

Why was I still doing this? Why didn't I just give up? The man this was addressed to would never get it. Even if I did manage to grow a pair and confess to the Englishman's face, I'd probably be ignored or -as painful as it was to imagine- be mistaken for my brother. So why was I doing this?

The answer was simple. Why the hell not?

**I know I've sent many other emails, and I am more than certain that you have never read a single one. I don't know how many times I'll keep sending them.**

**But while I have these few private moments, I still need to at least tell you what I think of you. You are a fool. You are loud and obnoxious and selfish. You can't read the atmosphere, and you are a thick-headed idiot. Whenever I look into your blue eyes, I just can't stand it anymore. Your slowly driving me insane, Al.**

I froze, before skimming back over the last paragraph._ Al. Oh God, that's not England. _I finally realized, gasping. Standing up quickly enough to topple my chair over, I stared once again at the screen, this time with my violet eyes widened as my breath came out in short gasps._  
_

There was no way...

Shaking my head in a quick sharp motion, I righted my fallen furniture and settled back down on it. Four deep and (hopefully) soothing breaths later and I started typing once again, this time with a smile on my face. It didn't feel out-of-place compared to the words I started to type.

**I think I'm starting to understand my feelings for the first time. The truth is, I love**

"MATTHEW!"

I glanced up from my typing for the third time to meet azure eyes. Startled once again, I leapt in front of my computer screen, in the hopes of blocking the words that described my brother so clearly. "A-Al!" My voice rose with anxiety and I couldn't help add a small "eh!" It was a nervous tic, I just couldn't help it.

My nervousness increased as I saw the look on my brother's face. For reasons unbeknownst to me, his face was dark with fury. Never _ever_ before had I seen my brother this angry, even when he came to vent to me about something England had said. This level of anger both shocked and frightened me.

With three stiff steps that echoed sharply off the hardwood flooring, illustrating his anger, my dear brother towered over me. His eyes were narrowed into angry slits, and he gripped my shoulders painfully tight. "WHY?" He yelled into my face, making me flinch. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

I stared at him, at small strangled gasp passing through my lips. What was he talking about? Well, sure I had been avoiding him, but I hadn't thought he'd actually _notice_. I wasn't able to answer at first, and my brother's patience soon eroded. He started to shake me, not enough to hurt me mind you, but enough to jar me into speaking, "I-I-I" With him shaking me like that I was worried I might bite my tongue. As if he sensed this, my brother stopped shaking me, allowing me to gasp out, "I'm not!" Even to him it was obviously a lie.

The look my brother gave me next forced a whimper from my lips and made my body start to shake. "Don't lie to me." He growled, his voice dangerously low. This made my body shake even more.

Gulping for air, I took a step back and bumped into my computer desk. "I-I-I-" Tears reached my eyes and it took all my willpower not to break down and sob into his warm chest. But no, he couldn't do that. swallowing hard, I forced out the truth, "I-I couldn't face you..."

Alfred let out another growl. "Why the hell not! Your my fucking brother yet you wouldn't even talk to me! Do you realize how much that hurt?" The pain he spoke of seeped into his voice and made me cringe.

"B-because..." I whispered, hanging my head to hide the growing blush. This time, as I lied it was more convincing, due to the fact that I had thought it so often. "Of England..."

Alfred pulled on my chin to bring my gaze back to him. Whatever he saw there made his face soften. "Mattie..." He muttered when I kept my eyes diverted. "Mattie, look at me." I shook my head despite the hand still clutching my face. "Please..?" He asked, a pleading edge to his voice. When my gaze flickered to his face, I could see a soft smile with an emotion I could not name at first. After I took his face in, my gaze dropped back to the floor, a renewed blush on my face. I hadn't been lying when I said I couldn't face him.

I could feel his chest heave as he sighed. "Mattie." He whined childishly.

Sighing myself, I brought my gaze up to his. "What?" I snapped, more than a little annoyed at my brother and all the feelings running through my body right then. The look on his was unreadable but it still made a shiver run down my spine. I was suddenly hyperaware of his knee touching your thigh.

"I know about you and England." He whispered, stroking my cheek gently, maybe to make up for the anger he had thrown at me. I couldn't help but lean into his hand slightly.

"You don't..." I whispered, diverting my gaze once again.

"What?"

"You don't know anything, you idiot. It's because your _dating_ him." My voice dropped so low I don't think you could consider it a whisper.

At that, America let out a barking laugh that shook both his and my whole body. "W-what?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter since he saw it upset me. He didn't do a good job. "Y-you think we...?" He burst out into a renewed fit of laughter.

"Sh-shut up!" I snapped as loudly as my tightly closed throat would permit. This just made my dear brother laugh louder.

"There's no way I would EVER date that limey bastard!" He told me, still trying to force down his laughter. "Besides, he's dating Francy-pants!" My eyes widened at this bit of information. To think that after all this time of thinking I hated my brother for dating England that it had been France all this time.

I shook my head slowly from side to side. Then, I glanced back at him. "Then who...?" I couldn't finish before my face flooded with blood and I looked down shyly once again.

Alfred chuckled. "Oh, Mattie. You really are blind." With that said, he cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down on my own. The sensation of his soft lips against mine was like a wave of lava crashing down on me, enveloping me in a wonderful sensation, drowning with pure burning happiness.

Alfred was the one that pulled back first. "I love you, bro." He told me, his voice sweet and yes, loving.

"B-but" I stuttered, my face flushed. "W-we're brothers!"

America started covering my blushing face with light kisses. Each word he spoke was followed by another soft kiss. "I couldn't care less. As long as you love me back, that is." He added the last part with a bit of insecurity leaking into his voice. I couldn't help but smile at his brief weakness.

Pushing up on my tiptoes, I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, interrupting his continuous kissing. "Of course I do, idiot. Je t'aime."

Alfred's face broke out into a huge smile as he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a more passionate kiss. When we broke apart, we were both panting and misty-eyed. With a smirk, Alfred tugged me towards my bed.

* * *

**I think I'm starting to understand my feelings for the first time. The truth is, I love my brother, Alfred. It took me a long time to realize it, that in fact, the only thing I felt for you is jealously when you and Alfred came up. I thought it was Alfred I had been jealous of, but turns out I was wrong.**

**Anyway, this is probably the last email you will ever get from me. I wish you and Papa the best, and I hope if you ever think of us, you will do the same.**

**Without the love I thought,**

**Matthew.**

Francis entered the room and started when he saw the grin that split my face. "What's up, amour?" He asked me, resting a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up from the screen at my boyfriend, the grin didn't waver in the slightest.

"Read it for yourself~" I told him, my voice radiating with pride for the boy who used to be my charge.

Francis leaned forward, pushing down on my shoulder as he did so. I felt his chest pressed against my back as I watched his cerulean blue eyes scanned the screen with Matthew's heartfelt words. His ninth and possibly final email to me, and probably the most truthful of them all. As Francis finished it off, he let out a relieved sigh. "Finally, _Matthieu_, it took you long enough." He smiled down at me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. Then, he whispered in my ear with his silky voice, "I told you~"

I couldn't help but having my grin widen. "You do know more about love than me."

"Shall we prove that~?" He asked, his voice becoming husky.

I shook my head. "In a minute, luv. I'll just reply to him first."

"Okay, I'll be in your room~"

"Whatever."

**That's great, luv. I'm sorry for not replying before, but I feared if I did, it would only encourage you in the wrong direction. Please forgive me for this, for I had only you in mind. Trust me, I remember you, but merely like a son. So, do not misinterpret me when I say, I love you.**

**I swear I will think of you often, and I wish you both the best also.**

**I'm so proud of you.**

**Arthur.**

* * *

**_So, do you guys like it...? It was first supposed to be an unhappy ending with Canada not having anybody to love. But then I thought, what if America and he have sex after confessing? And after that, I was like, aw CRAP! I can't write that! So, this is what it ended up with~ Hope you liked it anyway~_**

**_To lazy to read it over. If you see any mistakes, feel free to review and I will correct them never~ :D_**


End file.
